


Без урагана

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Ten Years Later, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Бьянки — его сестра, его семья. Ради нее он готов на многое. И работать вместе с Варией — меньшее, что он может сделать.





	Без урагана

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Занзас х TYL!Гокудера

Занзас появляется в баре к вечеру.

Когда Гокудера замечает его, пальцы начинают самую малость дрожать. Он просто слишком много выпил. Вот и все.

— Слушай, как ты справляешься с постоянным желанием убить его? — спрашивает Гокудера, перегибаясь через стойку, берет ждущую кого-то другого вазочку со льдом и ставит ее слева от своего бокала. Справа уже стоит наполовину пустая бутылка джина, бармен тактично не замечает ни ее, ни исчезнувшего из-под носа льда, ни динамитной шашки, которую Гокудера вертит в руках.

— Когда у тебя оно станет постоянным, тогда и обсудим.

Занзас не садится рядом и продолжает стоять, нетерпеливо похлопывая ладонью по кожаной обивке высокого стула.

— Почему ты не брал трубку весь день? — хрипло спрашивает Гокудера.

— Потому что так было нужно, мусор.

Гокудере хочется курить. Он засовывает динамит в карман пиджака, сглатывает горьковатую слюну и бросает пару кубиков в бокал.

— Когда он решил, что для победы над Бьякураном потребуется изобразить смерть, то ничего не сказал мне. Он сказал этому больному психу, который справляется с раздражением, забивая людей пачками, сказал чокнутому придурку с теориями миров. А мне не сказал. — Он жадно пьет, облизывает губы и рассматривает мутное стекло, пока Занзас не отбирает бокал, с грохотом опуская на стойку и раздраженно морщась.

— Охуенные у вас отношения.

— Когда Бьянки похитили, — Гокудера смотрит на полированную поверхность, часто моргая и щурясь — ему кажется, что приглушенный свет в баре слишком ярок и режет глаза, — достает из кармана смятую пачку сигарет, — когда ее похитили, он тоже мне ничего не сказал. Потому что боялся за меня. Потому что не хотел, чтобы я переживал, чтобы сорвался и натворил дел. Потому что был уверен, что со всем справится еще до того, как до меня дойдет информация — а до меня все рано или поздно доходит, он же прекрасно это понимает, так зачем же скрывал, черт возьми...

— Ты закончил ныть? — Занзас отнимает у него пачку, достает сигарету и выуживает зажигалку, зажатую между чередой бутылок возле бармена. Тот закатывает глаза и молча отходит от них в противоположный конец бара, не забыв выразительно постучать пальцем по табличке на стене «Курение запрещено».

— Закончил. — Гокудера кивает и соскакивает со стула, оставляя щедрые чаевые. Блестящие бока бутылок и стаканов сверкают и мельтешат перед глазами, поэтому он быстро идет к выходу, пока не начало мутить.

На улице смеркается, серый воздух пахнет морем и кипарисами. Запахи яркие, горькие, Гокудера прикрывает глаза и жадно делает вдох.

Он прикуривает, с наслаждением затягиваясь.

— Он вам сильно насолил, этот ублюдок? — спрашивает Гокудера тихо, понимая, что на лице расцветает против воли широкая ухмылка.

— Савада всем успел насолить.

Гокудера фыркает и оборачивается, первый раз за вечер глядя Занзасу в глаза. Он думает, что сейчас не время хамить, что надо засунуть гордость и норов поглубже, потому что от стоящего перед ним человека зависит жизнь его сестры. И уебка, который ее украл.

Который прислал сегодня утром в Вонголу ногти с ее руки.

Рехею придется попотеть потом. Чтобы она была здорова и цела. Чтобы был здоров и цел урод, ее похитивший.

Гокудера собирается избивать его до смерти столько раз, на сколько хватит сил.

— Ты знаешь, про кого я сейчас говорю. Сильно он вам насолил? — повторяет Гокудера, улыбаясь. Занзас смотрит на него безо всякого выражения. — Потому что если у вас на него зуб, вам придется потерпеть — сначала с ним разберусь я.

— Хочу посмотреть на это. Смотри не обоссысь от предвкушения.

Занзас разворачивается и идет к пристани широким шагом, Гокудера пытается не отстать, проклиная весь алкоголь, который он успел выпить, несколько часов дожидаясь Занзаса в условленном месте. «Лучший бар в занюханном порту», ха. Ну, по крайней мере, с этим он не ошибся.

Бар остается позади, а с ним — ярость и глухая боль, затопившие Гокудеру с самого утра, когда Цуна, наконец, сообщил ему о сестре и о том, что Вария каким-то образом сумела определить личность похитителя. И согласилась помочь им по своим причинам. Занзас оставил сообщение, где его найти, и не отвечал на звонки, засранец.

Полдня Гокудера провел в сумасшедшей гонке, пытаясь разыскать Занзаса сперва в особняке Варии, потом еще в паре мест, где тот часто бывал, но только довел до трясучки всех встречных. Пришлось ехать в этот крохотный городишко и искать бар в порту, а потом — напиваться, медленно приходя в себя и наполняясь холодным спокойствием.

Уже стихла даже злость на Цуну, который в своем вечном желании обойтись малой кровью опять поступил с чересчур жестокой заботой. Он хотел как лучше, в самом деле, это Гокудера отреагировал слишком резко и болезненно.

Но как он мог иначе? Бьянки — его сестра, его семья. Ради нее он готов на многое. И работать вместе с Варией — меньшее, что он может сделать.

В машине Занзаса — огромной, неповоротливой хреновине — пахнет табаком и чуть заметно — синтетической отдушкой, от которой Гокудеру начинает мутить. Занзас молча опускает стекла и трогается с места. Пока Гокудера сглатывает и морщится, Занзас говорит, вернее, цедит сквозь зубы. Он, как и обычно, немногословен и нарывается, почти всегда это бесит, но сейчас — радует: Гокудера вычленяет из сказанного самое важное, эмоции приглушаются, страх и бессилие отходят на второй план, и даже пьяную муть в голове постепенно выдувает ветром.

У Варии сначала не было имени, только чемодан компромата и псевдоним — Тигр. В другое время Гокудера поржал бы над тем, как перекашивает Занзаса, когда он выплевывает эту кличку. Сейчас — просто отмечает, что этот Тигр — не только урод, но еще и дебил. Чтобы пытаться шантажировать Вонголу, да еще и дразнить Занзаса, надо быть или совсем двинутым или напрочь тупым. Занзас и тема крупных хищников — это отдельная история, которую знают все, кто так или иначе имеет отношение к мафии и слышал о коробочках. А о коробочках дебил точно слышал, иначе не требовал бы в обмен на жизнь Бьянки несколько новых образцов, слишком ценных, чтобы Вонгола могла ими поделиться.

Оказалось, Тигр путается под ногами уже около полугода. Сначала Занзасу было похрен — размениваться на всякую мелочь не в его привычках. Потом мелочь начала борзеть. Проебанные сделки, погибшие клиенты, топорная слежка, ушедшая из-под носа поставка оружия. Никакому хищнику не понравится, если его то и дело дергать за усы. Терпение Занзаса лопнуло пару месяцев назад.

Альберто ди Моци — так звали Тигра в прошлой жизни. С мафиозных радаров он пропал почти двенадцать лет назад, когда его вместе с тачкой подорвала группа молодых обдолбышей, так и не дождавшихся обещанной партии наркоты.

— Живучий хрен.

— Ненадолго, — выплевывает Занзас и резко тормозит, съехав с обочины.

В этом штабе Варии — обычный подвал в полуразрушенном ангаре на окраине — Гокудера, конечно, не был. На стенах — карты, на столах — компьютеры, в углу кабинета, в который приводит его Занзас, — ящик с патронами, груда коробочек и несколько гранат. На полу, прижатая с одной стороны береттой, с другой — двумя пепельницами — непонятная схема с разноцветными секторами. Она же — на мониторе ноутбука, который Занзас молча разворачивает к нему. И пока Гокудера разбирается в картинках, падает в здешнее кресло, которое мало чем отличается от его недоделанного трона в варийском замке. Узнай Гокудера, что этот маньяк заказал целую партию таких монстров и расставил везде, где планировал хоть однажды устроить свою задницу, он бы не удивился.

— Под ногтями твоей сестрицы — ядреная херня, тринитробазол. При температуре выше двадцати — легко воспламеняется, от сырости — окисляется и разъедает все, кроме титановых сплавов. Моци еще неделю назад держал его на складе в Сиракузе и свалил, похоже, сразу после похищения Бьянки. У него есть еще пять складов, более-менее подходящих для хранения. Твоя задача — найти один. Тот, где могут держать бабу, у которой яд вместо крови и пламя урагана. Облажаешься — в следующий раз он пришлет ее пальцы.

— Заткнись. — Гокудера щелкает мышкой, наводит курсор на текст. Описание краткое, но по существу. Еще бы суметь сделать правильный вывод.

— Штурмовать открыто нельзя. Определишься — поедем вдвоем.

Гокудера кивает, уже не слушая его и не обращая ни на что внимания. Главное сейчас — голые факты, цифры, значения температуры и влажности, списки хранящихся на складах предметов. И все то, что он знает о сестре.

Гокудера закусывает губу, пролистывая страницы файлов с бешеной скоростью. Надо торопиться. Почти все склады проходят по нижней границе показателей влажности, а тринитробазол класть хотел на все границы.

Гокудера стискивает кулаки, думая о том, что выбор ди Моци мог пасть на Бьянки неспроста. Может быть, она понадобилась для того, чтобы эти твари смогли улучшить разъедающую способность вещества. Конечно, по своей воле хрена с два она им поможет. Как же они, наверное, были злы, когда она их послала...

Нельзя терять время. Надо торопиться. А еще этот чертов Занзас, которого полдня носило непонятно где.

Гокудера поднимается из-за стола, чтобы размять шею и поискать воду — во рту сухо и мерзко. Он фыркает — Занзас спит в своем идиотском кресле, широко расставив ноги и уронив голову на грудь. Гокудера подходит к нему, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть по голени. Он раздраженно скользит взглядом по мерно вздымающейся груди, смотрит на тускло поблескивающую пряжку ремня, и кривится, опустив глаза ниже. Ширинка на штанах Занзаса топорщится.

Вот мудак. Наверное, ему снится, как он отгрызает Тигру голову.

Гокудера быстро отворачивается, чувствуя странную неловкость и нарастающее раздражение. Он наконец находит ящик с минералкой в самом темном и пыльном углу, жадно пьет и возвращается к карте.

Когда спустя час Гокудера, взмокший так, словно сам побывал внутри колбы для химических реакций, откидывается на спинку стула и переводит дух, в списке остается два склада.

Он не может решить, какой из них нужен — подходят оба, по всем параметрам.

Гокудера вздыхает и трет лицо влажными ладонями. Прикуривает, запрокидывает голову и выпускает дым в потолок.

А потом звонит Цуне.

— Привет, — говорит тот после небольшой заминки, и Гокудера больше чувствует, чем слышит едва уловимый вздох в трубке. — У тебя все в порядке? Занзас тебя не...

— Не обижает? — фыркает Гокудера и затягивается. — Мне не пять лет, Десятый.

— Извини, — отвечает Цуна тихо, а потом повторяет громче и тверже: — Извини меня, пожалуйста.

— Не делай так больше. Третьего раза не надо. — Гокудера слушает его молчание и знает, что тот сейчас немного нервно кивает, прижимая к уху трубку. Становится спокойней. — Слушай. Нужна твоя помощь. Подсказка. Есть два места, почти полностью идентичные...

Гокудера дергается и матерится сквозь зубы, когда трубка выскальзывает из пальцев. Он резко оборачивается — Занзас брезгливо вертит его телефон в руках, словно хочет раздавить, а потом включает громкую связь и кладет его на стол.

— …а во второй послать отряд. Я сам могу, Гокудера...

— Ты уже показал, что можешь сам, мусор. Обойдемся. Просто закрой рот, включи свою гребаную интуицию и выбери одно название. — Занзас хмурится и вытаскивает из почти пустой пачки сигарету.

— Я могу сделать это, Гокудера. — В голосе Цуны наливается сталью спокойная уверенность.

— Я знаю. Знаю, Десятый. Я понимаю, штурмовать оба склада одновременно — это логично. — «Пусть я и хотел бы со всем справиться сам», — думает Гокудера. — Если твоя интуиция ничего не подскажет, то мы так и поступим. Но давай хотя бы попробуем.

Трубка молчит с минуту, потом в ней раздается тихое потрескивание.

— Названия... — начинает Гокудера, но Цуна быстро говорит, даже не дослушав его:

— Езжайте в то место, что южнее. Удачи.

Гокудера нажимает на отбой и кладет телефон в карман.

— Поехали, — отрезает Занзас.

Синтетический запах почти выветрился из салона, как и алкогольная муть — из головы.

— Будем на месте через четыре часа. Спи, мусор.

Гокудера смотрит на темный профиль Занзаса, на колышущиеся от бьющего в окно ветра перья на крепкой шее, на обхватившие руль широкие ладони и неожиданно даже для самого себя выдыхает:

— Спасибо. Мне все равно, зачем ты это делаешь — чтобы решить свои чертовы проблемы или попытаться поставить на место Цуну. Спасибо, что взял меня.

— Грохнешь ди Моци сам — убью, — сообщает Занзас и выключает свет в салоне.

Просыпается Гокудера от ощущения чужого взгляда на лице. Медленно открывает глаза и потягивается. За окном — предрассветная серая дымка.

Занзас выглядит раздражающе бодрым и кажется на редкость довольным жизнью.

Машина останавливается почти бесшумно.

— Дальше пешком еще с полчаса.

— Со спутника проверяли?

— Никакого движения вокруг склада со вчерашнего обеда. Давай, поживее.

Они продираются сквозь низкий колючий кустарник, Гокудера смотрит в широкую спину Занзаса, пытаясь понять, как можно вообще положиться на этого мудака, которому никогда ни до кого не было особого дела.

Тот, словно услышав его мысли, оборачивается и вдруг широко ухмыляется. Чужой азарт и злость оказываются слишком заразительными. Гокудера скалится в ответ и закатывает рукава рубашки. Будет жарко.

Когда они добираются до места, у Гокудеры слезятся глаза. Воняет гнилью, стоялой водой и тухлятиной. Эта смесь почти забивает едкий химический запах. Не жди он чего-то подобного, не учуял бы. Занзас кривится, прячет нос в поднятом воротнике кителя. Поясняет глухо:

— Свалка.

Гокудера и сам видит: среди заброшенных складов и изъеденных ржавчиной контейнеров — груды металлолома и кучи гниющего мусора. Ботинки утопают в мягкой, жирной земле. Занзас идет спокойно, перешагивает через черные маслянистые лужи, будто и не убивать приехал, а прогуляться. К горлу снова подкатывает тошнота. Вонь такая, что приходится дышать через раз.

Территория огромная и пустая. Если ее и охраняют, то хреново — Гокудера не видит и не чувствует чужого присутствия. Судя по карте на дисплее мобильника, от нужного склада они еще далеко, но это все равно слишком рискованно. Будь Гокудера на месте Тигра, он бы оцепил зону по периметру. Расставил людей с пламенем для охраны и маскировки, хотя бы по одному на километр. Или у Тигра не хватает ресурсов, или он зарвавшийся идиот с раздутым самомнением. Гокудера косится на Занзаса — еще один мудак с самомнением. Но не идиот. Нет.

Занзас тормозит так резко, что Гокудера не успевает среагировать сразу. Но инстинкты вопят об опасности, все чувства обостряются мгновенно, и он замирает с занесенной ногой за секунду до того, как видит растяжку и слышит грубое:

— Стоять!

Дальше начинается веселье. Иллюзии вперемешку с пламенем. Гокудера в который раз благодарит собственный, пусть и слабый, но действенный дождь и всеми силами душит в себе ураган. До прямых атак еще далеко. Приходится красться, скрываться, прятаться в тени пустых заброшенных складов. Гокудера ненавидит ходить в разведку, ползти на пузе по вонючей глине, сидеть в кустах, выжидая до последнего. И отчетливо чувствует рядом такую же ненависть, волнами расходящуюся от Занзаса. Впервые в жизни Гокудера думает, что у них есть кое-что общее.

Пламя рвется наружу, вскипает внутри огненной алой лавой, и Гокудера до боли стискивает зубы, припадая щекой к ледяному куску железа — покореженный, будто вывернутый наизнанку кузов грузовика хуевое укрытие, но другого у них с Занзасом нет. Это вообще чудо, что их еще не засекли и позволили подобраться настолько близко. Чудо и небо Занзаса. И Бестер, бесшумной светлой тенью ступающий впереди. Он останавливается, принюхивается, и от тихого угрожающего рычания у Гокудеры по загривку бегут мурашки.

Занзас молча указывает влево, и Гокудера неожиданно для себя не спорит, оставляет вход на него. Занзас поднимается во весь рост, вскидывает пистолеты и, больше не скрываясь, идет к приземистому длинному складу. Оттягивает внимание на себя, выигрывает время и дает Гокудере шанс пробраться внутрь и найти Бьянки первым.

Гокудера срывается с места под оглушительный грохот выстрелов и утробный рев Бестера.

К моменту, когда он добирается до вентиляционного люка на крыше, его рубашка и штаны коричневые от ржавчины, а ладони подрагивают от злого предвкушения.

Люк оказывается не приварен, вот же кретины, наверняка думали, что никто не сумеет залезть наверх незамеченным. Гокудера смог.

Он откидывает крышку и цепляется за край люка, соскальзывает внутрь, повиснув на вытянутых руках, и мысленно благодарит все высшие силы за то, что решил пробраться на место именно так, а не через черный ход. На высоту человеческого роста склад исчерчен слабо мерцающими линиями — растяжки перекрещиваются, покрывая его почти непроницаемым полотном с редкими дырами, и по ним медленно струится, обволакивая, пламя.

В центре помещения — несколько контейнеров разной высоты, и Гокудера раскачивается, сцепив зубы, а потом прыгает на самый высокий из них, едва не свалившись.

Он распластывается, быстро смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь определить источник пламени и иллюзий. Глаза слезятся — внутри едкий химический запах стал резче. Гокудера скалится, думая о том, с каким удовольствием подорвет здесь все к чертям. Температура выше двадцати градусов? Получат все сто.

Бьянки нигде не видно, и Гокудера чувствует, как ребра изнутри будто ощупывает холодная рука.

Он слышит быстрые шаги и наконец видит Тигра. Тот спешит к выходу — чертовы растяжки не причиняют ему вреда, видимо, иллюзии рассчитаны только на вторженцев — и застывает на месте.

Рожа у него при виде Занзаса так перекашивается от страха, что Гокудера, кажется, начинает понимать, почему тот решил поехать на склад лично — эффект неожиданности в данном случае сработал охренеть как.

Но Гокудеру сейчас волнует вовсе не это — и даже не отсутствие Бьянки. Он никак не может определить источник пламени.

На складе же никого нет, черт возьми, так откуда?...

Занзас вскидывает пистолеты, радостно скалясь, Бестер бьет хвостом о его сапоги в предвкушении, а Тигр вдруг ухмыляется и тянет:

— Какая честь. Вот уж не ждал.

В его голосе что-то настолько мерзкое и опасное, что Гокудера стискивает кулаки, едва удерживая беснующееся внутри пламя.

— Давай, стреляй. И на воздух взлетит весь склад, — смеется негромко Тигр.

Бестер рычит и бросается вперед, тут же отпрянув с воем. Из порезов на его лапах льется густая кровь. Гокудера закусывает губу, очень медленно поднимается на ноги и активирует систему CAI.

— Звони своему иллюзионисту, ублюдок, — цедит он, целясь прямо в голову.

Тигр смотрит на него вполоборота, продолжая улыбаться.

— А я все думал, кого же ты притащишь с собой. Такого же тупого и непонятливого, как и ты сам, Занзас. А мы ведь могли сотрудничать, такие разработки, такое оружие... Я же сказал, идиот. Выстрелишь — все взлетим на воздух. Хотя тебе вряд ли удастся даже задеть меня. А тебе, — он снова поворачивается к Занзасу, — сдержаться настолько, чтобы не разнести тут все.

— Посмотрим, — хрипло выдыхает Гокудера.

Он собирает все свои силы и пытается успокоиться, не расплескать внутренний дождь, использовать его по максимуму.

Занзас переводит на него взгляд и коротко ухмыляется.

И Гокудера против воли улыбается в ответ, а потом стреляет, целясь Тигру в бедро. Сочетание разного пламени выглядит странно, но действует отменно, и позволяет с трудом, но прорваться сквозь иллюзии, дождь сдерживает взрывную волну, не давая температуре повыситься.

Тигр воет, катаясь по полу.

— Ублюдки! — скулит он. — Ебаные ублюдки, вы, оба! Я же ждал Саваду, я же хотел с вами, тварями, вместе работать! Я же не сражаться вас тут ждал!

— Звони иллюзионисту, — повторяет Гокудера.

Бьянки лежит в одном из контейнеров и слабо, но дышит. Пока Занзас выволакивает оглушенного рукоятью пистолета Тигра и вызванивает вертолет — Вария уже давно должна ждать неподалеку, — Гокудера вытаскивает сестру на воздух и, едва не падая от истощения, по капле вливает в нее солнце.

Бьянки коротко вздыхает и открывает глаза. Она улыбается, а Гокудера судорожно прижимает ладонь к животу и со сдавленным воем оседает на землю. Внутренности перекатываются смерзшимся комком, Гокудера мотает головой, стоя на карачках и едва сдерживая тошноту.

От гула лопастей закладывает уши.

— Я... на машине поеду, вы улетайте, — хрипит он и сглатывает горькую слюну. — Надо же ее... перегнать все... равно.

— Ага. Заблевать мою машину, мусор. Охуенно придумал, — хмыкает Занзас, рассматривая его с мрачным весельем.

— Милый, тебе помочь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Луссурия, отстраняясь от Бьянки, но Гокудера только машет рукой, стараясь не смотреть на сестру.

— Нет. Сейчас... пройдет.

Он не помнит, как тащится обратно через свалку и доползает до машины. Все вокруг сливается в бесконечную серо-черную карусель. Он почти не видит Занзаса, — слишком сконцентрирован на том, чтобы не свалиться по пути: смотреть только под ноги, сжимая зубы — но точно знает, что тот идет рядом.

Гокудера мечтает остаться один — ткнуться лбом в руль, переждать хоть полчаса и уж потом ехать. Он предпочел бы кого угодно на месте Занзаса, потому что даже сквозь туман в голове и шум в ушах пробивается раздражение. Быть таким откровенно слабым на глазах у Занзаса — это больше, чем Гокудера может себе позволить. И совсем не то, что он хочет. Чертова свалка. Чертов откат. Чертов тупой ублюдок Тигр.

Гокудера падает на сиденье, тяжело дыша, облизывает пересохшие горькие губы, сплевывает вонючую слюну на асфальт и захлопывает дверь. Занзас молча сует ему в руку бутылку, и Гокудера пьет, чувствуя, как теплая минералка течет по подбородку и шее.

Так позорно выдохся. Он кусает щеку изнутри. От злости и боли немного проясняется в мозгах. Они успели — спасли Бьянки и не сдохли — это главное. Все остальное не имеет значения. Цуна знает предел его возможностей и сил. Цуна. Босс. Все еще друг. Важно только его мнение. Так какого черта так надо выпендриться перед Занзасом? И почему так хреново оттого, что именно он везет его домой, как нянька беспомощного младенца?

Гокудера отшвыривает бутылку назад, отворачивается к окну, закрывает глаза и чувствует, как чуть выше колена грубо сжимается горячая ладонь. А может, это ему уже снится.

Он просыпается почти нормальным. Только от неудобной позы сводит шею и все еще ощущается слабость в коленях. Автомобиль стоит неподалеку от шоссе, в траве. Занзас курит в стороне, повернувшись спиной к машине, и Гокудера пялится на его задницу через окно, пока окончательно не приходит в себя.

Трава почти по колено, и идти по ней неожиданно приятно. Гокудера не уверен, но ему кажется, что он понимает, почему Занзаса потянуло на природу. Не только чтоб отлить и покурить. Здесь пахнет так, что воспоминания о вони сразу выветриваются и из головы, и из глотки. Медом и цветами, живым, нормальным воздухом, и даже выхлопы с шоссе ничего не портят.

Занзас протягивает пачку, и Гокудера вытаскивает сигарету, долго и неловко — пальцы все еще дрожат. Потом наклоняется к вспыхнувшей зажигалке, затягивается глубоко, так что голову приятно ведет, и встает рядом, задевая Занзаса плечом.

— Предлагаю бой, когда оклемаешься, — говорит тот. — Мои два против твоих пяти.

Гокудера вскидывает голову, расправляет плечи. От внезапной решимости становится почти весело. У него нет интуиции Вонголы, но какая-то другая, своя собственная, кажется, есть.

— Четырех, — говорит он, выдохнув дым. — Без урагана. А тебе слабо?

Он не видит — чувствует злую, но довольную ухмылку. Четыре против одного — не слишком честный расклад, особенно для человека с пламенем ярости, но, судя по тому, что Гокудера сегодня видел, Занзас и с одним небом чертовски опасен. Зато у него самого есть шанс не сдохнуть после первой же атаки, прокачать остальное пламя и научиться душить ураган без проклятых откатов.

— Принято, — говорит Занзас, и Гокудера почти не удивляется, когда чувствует его ладонь на пояснице, под курткой и рубашкой, на голой коже раскаленным клеймом. Тяжелеет в животе, и ноги становятся ватными уже не от слабости. Странно, но развернуться и двинуть ему в челюсть хочется только первые пару секунд.

— Почему ты взял меня с собой? — спрашивает Гокудера и морщится от слишком сильного напряжения в голосе. Занзас рывком разворачивает его лицом к себе, и Гокудера с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не затушить окурок о его кадык и не засадить коленом по яйцам. У них еще будет время на драку. И на бой. И на вопли. Не сейчас.

— Захотелось, — хрипло выдыхает Занзас, и Гокудера думает, что это самая лучшая причина.


End file.
